


Goodmorning, Death

by ScarredMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Death, F/M, Hogwarts, I dont know much about death so im developing my own thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarredMoon/pseuds/ScarredMoon
Summary: The young, beautiful lady stood before him. A few baby blue tears twinkling as they travelled across her freckled cheek. She wore a soft, cotten white dress. Her long red hair tied up into a neat ponytail. Just as he remembered her the night she died..--Read and you'll find out.





	1. Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for some feels.

The bullet of flaming, emerald magic pierced though the air and then his chest. The magic went though the flesh and torn him open like a butchers knife violently tearing at his wounds. Blood gushed from the death hole as he fell too his knees and then to the cold, hard floor. The last person he was to see that night was Tonks. Her bright hair flaming a passionate crimson with anger, sorrow and all feelings that are not-so-nice when you just witnessed the man your heart longs for being slaughtered like a pig. She began to duel with the a death eater, their ribbons of Magic starting to intertwine, it was clear who was going to win this small battle of good and evil. _No no no_. _Tonks get away!_ He wanted to scream but as he opened his mouth only blood came pouring out. If he closed his eyes, the war would be over.. all the nightmares would be gone. He wouldn't feel cold, so and lonely and frightened.

 

And so he did. 


	2. Hello.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sat in the grass and began to weep. He didn't understand anything. This strange yet not-so-strange woman crying for him and Teddy. Where was his wife? The tears felt good. Reassuring. Crying was the one thing he was always good at. Sobbing, crying, bellowing. All his pure talent. He do it just before every moon and he'd done it after each transformation. He'd do it to pictures of his dead family and now he was doing it because of few overwhelming of it all. The pain from his chest had began to fade. A phantom pain of what used to be there but not anymore.
> 
> \--
> 
> Even more feels!

Everything was a pure white at first. Too blinding for this werewolf as he whimpered quietly and shielded his eyes. Where was he? All Remus could remember at that point was.. No.

"Dora!" The man shrieked as loud as he possibly could. The blood within his heart was beginning to speed up like a rushing train. He moved his hand to his chest to feel the pain that was being admitted from there. Where was the hole? He couldn't feel any warm liquid. Only his jumper. He might be lying down but it didn't stop the cold man from feeling dizzy with confusion.

 

He heard a soft gasp. A woman's gasp that was the only thing Remus was certain of at this moment. He grunted, not daring to move his arm that was keeping his eyes from popping with this whiteness. Next he heard a voice.

 

"No. No, no, no.. Teddy needs him. He couldn't be here!" The voice was the woman's again. Filled with grief. It took him a moment to realise that it wasn't Tonks' voice but Lily's. His heart stopped and he moved his arm away, daring to see if the voice was true. It was. 

 

The young, beautiful lady stood before him. A few baby blue tears twinkling as they travelled across her freckled cheek. She wore a soft, cotten white dress. Her long red hair tied up into a neat ponytail. Just as he remembered her the night she died..

 

Remus staggered to his feet quickly, not caring if the light was still stinging his amber eyes that had grown used to the darkness. "Who the hell are you?!" He wondered if this was some kind of sick joke the death eaters were playing on him. Were they going to the same to him as they did to Alice and Frank? He'd fight it all off. He's seen more horrors then just dead friends, ya know. She clasped her hand to her mouth, her hands began to tremble as she shock her head and ran off. He began to notice they were in a clearing now. A lake to one side and then a castel. Wait, this was Hogwarts. During the summer. Where were the dead bodies? The rubble? Voldermorts army?! What was going on?!

 

He sat in the grass and began to weep. He didn't understand anything. This strange yet not-so-strange woman crying for him and Teddy. Where was his wife? The tears felt good. Reassuring. Crying was the one thing he was always good at. Sobbing, crying, bellowing. All his pure talent. He do it just before every moon and he'd done it after each transformation. He'd do it to pictures of his dead family and now he was doing it because of few overwhelming of it all. The pain from his chest had began to fade. A phantom pain of what used to be there but not anymore.

 

She returned this time with two men besides her. Her hand was laced with the tallest of the trio. Remus couldn't quite make out what he looked like as he was rather far away at this point but his hair was certainly messy. Brown or black, prephaps and was that glasses on his face? He knew. The next man was already coming closer. He was running. A face of terror or delight, Remus couldn't tell until finally he tackled Remus to the ground. "You stuipd fucking bloody, tit!" He screamed at him. His voice was trembling and his hands gripped onto Remus jumper tightly like they were hanging on for dear life. Remus knew who this was just from the sent. Sirius. He looked down at the young, Black haired man before him. "Pad-.." he was cut off by the messy haired boy now who he was certain of. James Fleamont Potter. "Your a wanker, you know! Me and lily have had to wait 17 years for you too turn up! We've not long had Sirius with us and he's already been a pain in my ass."

"Oh fuck off Prongs." Sirius wasn't in a joking tone as he rested his head upon the soft jumper Remus was wearing.

"Both of you, shut up! One thing first, I love you all and I'm so glad I can see you again but honestly, I'd rather wait another 20 years and die of old age. Second, where the hell is Tonks?!" He was practically shouting now. His voice was drained until he realised that his voice was younger, deeper. He moved his hand to his face and felt it. Most of his scars were gone. Next his hair. It was bushy and a soft dirty blonde colour without any greys. He was the same age was when James and Lily and died. And so was Sirius. He couldn't be imagining this all up, no. Too much detail. Each blade of grass. Each note and tone the birds were chirping. This was real all right.

 

James looked to Lily who was almost frightened of Remus. She couldn't take her deep, olive coloured eyes off of him. "You shouldn't be here. You needed to stay with Teddy. Both of you!" She mumbled. He finally clasped the idea that he was dead. Merlin Beards how he hoped to never see Tonks again all of a sudden. How he prayed she was okay, winning the battle alongside Harry, Neville and Hagrid. Fighting for the man she just love. Oh oh oh how he was wrong! Lily pushed Sirius off of Remus. Sirius fell into the soft blades of grass, the tears down his face suddenly became obviously and so did the wet patch in Moonys jumper. She pulled Remus up too his feet, he stumbled forward and clutched onto her side. His legs felt weak and like they'd been jelly-jinxed. He shivered as she clutched his hand gently and began to lead him towards the forbidden forest. Sirius and James did not follow, must to his disappointment but they was plenty enough time now to catch up. 

 

They entered the forest together. Silently. It was different from fhe living forest. It wasn't dark or gloomy like he remembered but so much more alive. Green leafs, oak barks, whistling birds and small animals. Flowers blooming in all colours. They must have walked for at least half an hour. He couldn't see Hogwarts whenever he turned back but then they reached a small meadow. Within the enter of it was a pink haired which. She was laying within a patch of small buttercups and poppy's. The witch began to intertwine the flowers together and made herself a flower crown. She was humming to herself, a soft lullaby. Lily let go of his hand and get try encouraged him forwards.

 

"Tonks.." His voice broke with emotion. No, this can't be true. She was doing so well. Lily was right - Teddy needed her! She turned. Oh how he loved her deep, dark twinkling eyes which could see though any lies. He clutched his heart as she let out a soft gasp of surprise. Tonks hadn't realised what was happening until now. She didn't know she was dead until she saw the man in front of her. He might be young, might have less scars and a full head of hair. He might have soft amber eyes which were filled with memories. Her eyes slithered to his chest. No hole. No blood. No wounds. 

 

"Am I dead?"


End file.
